118512-i-can-preview-items
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- There's an addon for that | |} ---- you can with the itempreview addon. which to anyone who was using before the preview drop down was added recently, allowed you ctrl or shift right click things to preview them, no matter the gear type, mount, plush, decor, quest item, etc. can still be found on curse, and it also lets you preview said items with any dyes you may own at the time :P might wanna check that out. i believe it'd work best if you disabled carbines though as since the update only carbines built in one has popped up for me without hastle Edit- http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/220427-itempreviewimproved Preview items you can't equip Dye items you're currently previewing! (Only works with items from your Inventory atm) Preview FABKits. Only the base tier of an 'tiered' FABkit has any preview screenshots, e.g. Garden Tier 1 -> Works, Garden Tier 2 -> doesn't work Preview items on Auction House, from Quest Rewards, Questlog, Chatlinks, Schematics/Tech Tree Tab, Challenges and Greed Vs Need Roll Window GL/enjoy ^^ | |} ---- ---- Yep, broken since Drop 3. :( | |} ---- No, you cannot equip anything as a costume. You may only equip armor that you can actually wear that is your level or below. You may however equip all other armor regardless of level. For instance my level 33 slinger cannot costume a level 50 light armor chest piece, however she can equip a medium or heavy armor chest piece of any level and just so to prove to myself I wasn't talking out my own arse I just verified this in game. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure you can, just press Ctrl+right click. Same with Vendor items since simply right clicking them would buy them. At least I think. I know I purged all my addons during the last drop since they were all a mess so it cant be some addon I have. | |} ---- Yes, you can. Despite being an Esper, I could preview a Heavy Armor Helmet from the quest-reward list before even accepting the quest. And that without any addons at all. ;) (this was only avaliable after Drop 3, though.) | |} ---- Also note this poses a serious costuming set back for heavy armor wearers as they are able to wear all classes of armor thereby eliminating anything above their level as a costume. obviously the same holds true for the medium armor wearers but not quite to the same extent. | |} ---- ---- Everyone can wear anything as cosmetic, as long as it's not above their level. So my usually-light-armor-only Esper can wear full Heavy Armor as a costume. :) It's probably a bug. It works fine here. | |} ---- More than likely not a bug but this could have been more of a probability that you may have trying to preview a weapon your character cannot equip racially. (i.e. Chua / Aurin cannot use a great sword so neither can see how they look.) I can preview most items anywhere with this new drop menu with the exception of the chat links. | |} ---- No this is completely wrong, please read what I wrote, your light armor wearing esper can wear any non light armor regardless of level, your light armor wearing esper can not wear light armor above her level. Heavy and medium armor wearers can only wear armor above their levels that they can't actually equip, such as medium armor class can costume heavy armor over their level not however medium or light armor, and heavy armor classes get truly borked as they can only costume armor that is their level or lower because they can actually equip all armor classes. i verified this before posting this info. | |} ---- While true, it is almost assuredly a bug and shouldn't be relied on. The point of the costume system is to allow more equality, not less, and level restrictions are meant to be enforced. | |} ---- ---- ---- That bug still in there? Strange. If you read your own words, you would see it's just a bug. If I wear light-armor normally, I can wear anything BUT light armor cosmetically regardless of level? That doesn't make any sense. ;) | |} ---- of course it does, as a light armor wearer you can't even equip med or hvy armor, as a hvy armor wearer you can equip it all. as a med armor wearer you can equip light and med so would not be able to use as costume. pretty sure this wai and not a bug, if it were why was it not in the 100 pages of bugs they fixed surely to goodness it couldn't be that difficult to sort. | |} ---- ---- It's a bug. I'm a Stalker using heavy armor as a costume. You should be able to use any armor as a costume except for a) class restricted items, and b ) items with a level requirement you do not meet. I'm aware of a bug that is still allowing you to wear items as costumes for which you do not meet the level requirement. | |} ---- ok let me try this one more time, yes light armor wearers can wear all armor above their level except for light armor, medium can wear all armor above their level except light and medium and hvy gets screwed because they can't wear anything above their level. why is this you might ask? because only light armor wearers are restricted to actually being able to equip one class of armor, medium can equip two classes and heavies can equip them all. yes it may be true that this is a bug however it's one that has persisted since launch and i'm fairly certain that if it were in fact a bug it would have been rectified in one of the many hotfixes. if it's wai then who knows why they did it that way. either way it's stupid and just one of the very many stupid things carbine has implemented in a game that should be *cupcake*ing amazing and is actually just broken | |} ---- ---- It's not stupid that everyone can wear any armor type as a costume. It gives everybody the same number of customization options, as it should be. The fact that it's "above their armor level" has absolutely no bearing on the appearance of that item: Costumes have no armor level. The only bug is that you can wear stuff you're too low level to wear, otherwise it is working as intended. | |} ---- Level 10 Light can wear anything as a costume other than light armor higher than their own level. So Level 10 Light can costume level 12 medium and heavy but not light armor. Level 10 Heavy can only costume armor within their level range And I have claimed it was or wasn't a bug, what I've said is if it's a bug it's persisted since launch and has been reported, if it's wai then it's a stupid idea. Please not that I never said that being able to wear any type of armor is stupid, what I said was if it's a bug then it's one that was persisted since launch and if its wai then it's a stupid idea. | |} ---- They're tried fixing the "wearing stuff above your level as a costume" bug at least one time that I'm aware of since launch. Personally, it really doesn't bother me since 1-49 is a transient period. | |} ---- Perhaps for you but there are lots of folks that aren't leveling at the same rate as others and dare I say may never break 25 as the roleplay, housing features keep them busy and not being able to costume their characters is irksome. | |} ---- i am AS OF THIS VERY MOMENT, decked out in heavy and medium armor on my Spell Slinger. So either its a bug, or a unique issue for some because i can screen shot the fact that im wearing medium and heavy as costume sets. and ive been doing so since about lvl 14-15 (before drop 3) | |} ---- Spend a few days levelling up with all that rested XP they've accumulated. I've only played my Esper for 3 days and I got her to 31. | |} ---- That doesn't appear to be his problem. His problem is that apparently some classes can use other armor types with level requirements above their level, but heavy armor users can't use lower armor types with level requirements above their levels... or something like that. | |} ---- Are you actually reading what i wrote? Last time Armor Class Armor they can use as costume above their level Light Medium and Heavy Medium Heavy Heavy Naught Yes maybe a bug if so it's been around for a long time and should be fixed as I have some cool ass light armor I'd like to use on my Spellslinger that is 20 levels higher than she is. If it's WAI then it's stupid, like many of the stupid WAI ideas in game and should be fixed, because I have some really cool light armor I'd like to use for my Spellslinger that is 20 levels higher than she is. Was that clearer? | |} ---- Do you practice being obtuse or does it come naturally? | |} ---- There you go again telling folks how to play the game. | |} ---- ---- No I was initially responding to someone who said they could wear whatever they wanted as a costume. This was my first post in this long convoluted thread. She responded with this. "Also note this poses a serious costuming set back for heavy armor wearers as they are able to wear all classes of armor thereby eliminating anything above their level as a costume. obviously the same holds true for the medium armor wearers but not quite to the same extent." I then stated this and followed up eventually with if it's a bug it's been around for a really long time and if it's wai then it sucks because obviously med and especially heavy armor wearers get screwed because the number of options available for them is greatly reduced, and also I can't wear the armor I bought thinking I could. And now having said all that I'm done with this conversation. | |} ---- The only thing that doesn't make sense about it to me is that light armor is still restricted! One of the best things about TERA's old costuming system was the lack of level restriction. xD | |} ---- Or if you happen to be a warrior or engi everything is restricted above your level. | |} ---- Alright, it's finally clear what the issue is, and you should not be able to wear anything above your level as a costume. Everyone should be in the same situation as Engineers and Warriors. Maybe that's not a good thing in your eyes, but as I said, looking cooler is part of the carrot on a stick of levelling up. | |} ---- I disagree that such a thing is necessary! Everyone loved the lack of level restriction on what armors you could reskin in TERA; I can't think of a single time someone complained about it and many made use of it. There are plenty of carrots. No level restrictions on costumes just makes things more fun. | |} ---- ----